sicwadfandomcom-20200215-history
P1M2: Reception Hall
is the second map of Phase I, in Prey. It uses the music track "" and contains a partime of 3:25. Walkthrough You will begin in a small room with two lights, a window, and various amenities. Open the door ahead and advance around the stairwell into the elevator room. Walk into the elevator platform and shoot the switch. You will be greeted with a message from Unit 44. After the elevator lands, open the door ahead into the next room. Kill the two enemies on both sides and advance into the next room. Walk over the small bridge and into a fork in the hallway. The north path leads to the reception room while the east path leads to the next area. Nearby is the first non-secret Rifle you can pick up. Assuming you took the east path, open the door and into a room with two pillars, another window, and an unreachable platform with the red key. Walk into the nearby corridor and kill the three enemies hiding behind a gate. Press the switch at the end of the hallway. You can now climb up a slope into another dimly-lit hallway with some more monsters. At the end of this hallway is a room containing two lifted platforms, a window, and two switches. The switch to the left will lower the red key while the right one will open the door. Behind the door is a shortcut leading to the reception room. If you wish, you may go back and collect the red key, prompting the second message from Unit 44. Afterwards, you need to go to the reception room to the north. If you have the red key, you can go to the left and open a stairwell, which leads to the balcony. Alternatively, you can use an elevator leading to a door on the opposite balcony. Either option requires the red key. If you used the shortcut, then you can jump into one of the cages which is lit red. It will teleport you to the opposite balcony. Either way, go to the south part of the west balcony and enter the room. This room contains the yellow key and a security camera, which looks over the area near the exit. Once you collect the yellow key, exit the room and transcend the balcony over onto the hallway, and open the south door. Inside are a couple of enemies and a switch. This switch lowers the yellow pillars which block access to the control desk. Now that the pillars are lowered, press the switch behind the desk and ascend back to the balcony. Enter the new hallway and into the station in the center of the area. Press the switch to open the door, leading to the exit elevator. Secrets #In the room immediately before the elevator, there is a discolored wall to the northeast. It can be hard to see due to the darkness, but inside is a good amount of ammo and pickups. #In the room with the red key, there is a wall immediately north of the entryway. Open it to reach a room containing an alternative S.I.C logo, some enemies, and a table. #If you pressed both switches in the northeastern room, return to Secret #2. You can enter a new room with a few enemies and a Machine Pistol. (This room is visible through the shortcut.) #Assuming you also pressed both switches, return to the room right outside of the elevator, the one with tow lights. The east wall has revealed a room with some health and a door. #Behind this door is an airlock room. You will be momentarily stopped while the room turns green, and the door ahead of you opens. Outside is a large courtyard with several enemies and a large station ahead of you. Inside this station is a switch. #Press the aforementioned switch and return to the airlock. A wall will have opened, which reveals a room with various pickups. There is also an alternate tunnel leading to the hallway. Stats Category:Prey maps Category:Phase I